The Titans' Comeback
by WarKingHero
Summary: It's been a year since the end of the Giant War, and it's been the most peaceful year that the demigods have ever seen. But peace never lasts that long for godly world. The Titans are trying again, but this time it's on a whole other level.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey PJO fans, this is my first fanfiction (besides my poem). I hope you enjoy it. I would really love reviews and feedback so I can improve my writing. Thanks.**

* * *

**Setting: **1 year after the end of the Giant War, mid August

* * *

**Nicholas 1**

"Hey Nick! Hey Nick!" a high pitched voice repeated.

"What do you want Andrew?" I grumbled.

"Come on, get up!" my brother said shaking my shoulder. "It's your birthday today!"

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Yay!"

I heard my brother run across the floor of my room and the bedroom door slam close. I grumbled as i reached for the clock on my nightstand. Seven-thirty was displayed in red digital letters. Today was my birthday: August thirteenth. I was finally turning thirteen. I then noticed what day it was. It was Saturday. Who in their right mind, besides old people, get up at seven-thirty on a Saturday? I placed the clock back on the nightstand and let my head drop back onto my pillow. It seemed like only a couple of minutes when I heard the door open again.

"Go away Andrew," I mumbled without lifting my head from my pillow.

"Nicholas, it's nine o'clock," a female voice responded. "Get out of bed and come get breakfast."

"Yes mom," I replied rolling out of bed.

I made my way down downstairs still dressed in my pajamas. Andrew, my mom, and Jeff, my step-dad, were all sitting at the dinning table waiting for me. Eggs, bacon, hash-browns, and pancakes were laid out on plates on the table. My mom and Jeff were waiting for me; Andrew took the liberty to start eating without waiting for me. I sat down across from Andrew and began placing food onto my plate.

"Happy birthday sweetie," my mom said ruffling my hair.

I grumbled in response as I began to eat. I was definitely not a morning person.

"Stop treating him like a little kid, hun," Jeff said while giving me a light punch on the shoulder. "He's starting to become a man."

"Well, he'll always be my little baby," my mom replied.

"What about me?"Andrew piped up, his curly brown hair bouncing as he jerked his head up from his plate.

"You too Andy."

"You know I don't like that name!"

"I got to agree with your mom," Jeff said. "I like that name."

Andrew just pouted and crossed his arms. He may be four years younger than me, but I was jealous of him. He had two parents he had known since he was born. I never knew my father, and my mother hardly talked about him. When ever I asked about him, she would tell me the same thing every time. They met during a Christmas party. He didn't stay long; he traveled a lot and couldn't stay in one area for more than a day. Jeff never gave me the same attention as he did Andrew. He only included me in things when my mom suggested it. My mom had to split her attention between me and Andrew.

I finished my breakfast quickly, put my dishes in the sink, and went back to my room. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, and a Gears of War baseball cap.

"I'm going out with some friends," I shouted as I reached the front door.

"Who are you going with?" my mom asked from the kitchen.

"Friends."

"Who?"

"Jen and David."

"Okay, have fun. Remember the party is at eight."

I slipped on my sneakers and reached for the door. Before I could grab the knob, Andrew ran in front of me and blocked the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, rocking on his heels.

"None of your business," I replied, annoyed.

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please? Please? Please?"

I just closed my eyes and rubbed my temples as Andrew continued to chant please. A few seconds later, I snapped.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. "You aren't coming! Now get out of my face you brat!"

Andrew stopped chanting and just stared at me. Then he began to cry as he ran off. Just as I opened the door, I heard Jeff yell.

"Nicholas Johnson! Get over here right now!"

I was out the door and down the street in a matter of seconds. Jeff never cared what I had to say when Andrew and I fought. He always took his son's side. I kept grumbling about how unfair my life was. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I ended up bumping into someone.

"Sorry," I said as I looked up at the man.

The guy was about six-foot three with black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He looked like he had some sort of rodent had attacked his face and left scars. The weird thing was that he was wearing a tuxedo in the middle of August, outside. Maybe there was a wedding going on nearby. This was New York, so maybe it was part of his job.

"It's quite alright young man," he replied. "Just pay better attention to things around you."

"Okay."

"Everything alright?" he asked. "You seem distracted."

He sounded concerned.

"Just some family issues," I answered.

Why am I talking to this guy? I don't even know him.

"Your step-dad?"

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching you, Nicholas Johnson. I've been waiting for this very moment."

I turned around and took off. I needed to find a police officer. This guy had been stalking me. The next thing I noticed was that I was falling and everything went black.

* * *

**So that's chapter 1. This was more of a set up chapter. I don't think I'm going to go into too much detail on Nicholas.**

**Anyway, I would love some reviews and feedback on my writing. I plan to put up the second chapter soon. I already have about 3 or 4 chapters written on paper. I just need to type them up. So, thanks for reading and if you reviewed, thanks.**

**-WKH**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I, WarKingHero, do not own PJO, the characters, or anything that is in the 9 books (8 plus the first chapter of HoH) that is available to the public. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Nico II**

Chiron had called an urgent meeting for all the cabin leaders. I usually don't go to these meetings; they bore me to death. But with Percy gone, I felt that I should attend the meetings for him. The cabin leaders were all waiting for Chiron to come in and start the meeting. After about a minute or two, Chiron came in and took his place at the head of the ping-pong table.

"Another demigod has disappeared," Chiron began. "That makes six demigods in two weeks."

Great, start off this meeting with another depressing announcement. I wasn't really surprised since this was the sixth meeting in two weeks.

"Where did they go?" Conner asked.

"No one knows. The satyrs assigned to them all reported them missing on days that they would meet up and bring them to camp."

"Do any of the demigods have anything in common?" Malcolm asked.

"They all disappeared on their thirteenth birthday," Chiron answered. "The day they would be claimed by their godly parent."

"Whose children were they?" I asked.

"I do not have that answer. The gods have not revealed anything, if they know anything."

"What should we do?" Leo asked as he set down a miniature motor he was toying with.

"What if we send out more people to make sure they get to camp safely?" Travis suggested.

"That would only put more demigods in danger," Kate replied. "And more satyrs would only attract more attention."

"If Percy and Annabeth were here, they would know what to do," I mumbled.

"Well they aren't here, punk," Clarisse growled. "We are more than capable to be able to figure this out."

Clarisse was always acting like Percy was a problem to her. Even though she would never admit it to anyone, Clarisse considered Percy to be her best friend.

"We can still ask them. I can -"

"No, Nico," Malcolm said. "They are not going to be involved in anymore of this. They can't."

The room was quiet for a while. I got up and headed towards the door.

"I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious," I said over my shoulder.

"Nico, wait," Chiron said.

I stopped at the door and looked back at the centaur. An understanding passed between the two of us.

"Be careful and don't do anything rash."

I nodded and left the Big House. With Percy and Annabeth gone from camp, the place had never really been the same. Them not being here really took its toll on everyone. Clarisse and Malcolm stepped to take charge and lead, but it wasn't the same. The two knew it would be hard roles to fill, but they did try their best.

I walked over to cabin three and just stood in front of the door. I had only been inside a few time since Percy left. Tyson would stay here during the summers. He would spend the day in the forges with the Hephaestus kids and spend the evenings keeping the cabin clean and looking like new. It was around two o'clock, so Tyson was at the forges. He would be leaving for Poseidon's realm at the end of August. I opened the door and walked in. I didn't expect anyone to in here, but there was a girl standing in the middle of the cabin.

"Hey death breath," she said without turning around.

"Pine cone face," I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"The Hunters were passing by so I thought I would drop by."

Thalia turned around and face me; I could see some sadness in her electric blue eyes. She was trying to hide it with a smile. We knew each other well enough to see through each other's façades.

"I miss them both," Thalia said as she turned back to the cabin.

"They're happy now," I said. "They finally get to be free of everything we have to do. The gods won't bother them anymore. At least I hope not."

"Yeah," Thalia sighed.

"You could come visit them."

"I haven't been able to, and I don't think I will anytime soon. Artemis is focusing on hunting down the stronger monsters, like drakons and hydras, so demigods can make it to camp."

"You here the latest news?"

"You mean about the six missing demigods?" she replied. "Artemis does know about it and she is probably talking to the gods about it now."

"Well at least the gods know about it now. I'm actually heading out now. Gonna visit Camp Jupiter."

It took a while, but three months after the Giant War, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood had finally settled their differences, and peace was brought between the two camps.

"Gonna see your girlfriend?" Thalia teased.

I felt my face grow warm. It was probably red too. I playfully shoved Thalia in the back.

"She's not my girlfriend," I retorted. "We have a - "

"Professional relationship. Yeah, yeah Nico. I've heard that so many times."

"It's true!"

"Whatever. Tell my brother I said hi."

"Will do. See ya later Thals."

"See ya Nikki."

I just shook my head, ran into the shadows, and traveled away from Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**There is chapter 2. It feels good to open up a new story with 2 chapters in one night. I am looking forward to your reviews and feed back. If you haven't already, I suggest you take a look at the poem I wrote about the last scene of MoA. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-WKH**


	3. Chapter 3

**War King Hero here. Another chapter coming up. I would love it if you guys could review the story so far and continue doing so throughout the story so I can become better at writing. I love writing and I love PJO. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and it's probably a good thing since Riordan is a million times better at writing PJO, or anything for that matter, than me.**

* * *

**Nico 3**

The rush I get shadow traveling is like nothing I have ever experienced before. I guess the closest thing to shadow traveling has to be riding a roller coaster. I appeared at the entrance of New Rome. I learned not to shadow travel into New Rome because I always have my sword on me. I did not have a great experience the first time I entered New Rome with my sword. Let's just say I now know how many blades of grass are on the Field of Mars.

"Hey Terminus," I said as I approached the entrance.

"I suggest you leave your weapons here Ambassador of Pluto," Terminus warned. "I already have the punishment for the next rule breaker. Do you want to know what it is?"

"No, I'm good."

Julia ran out from behind Terminus and held out her hands. I handed her my sword and she ran off. I chuckled as I entered New Rome. New Rome seemed less lively than usual. Usually that meant a senate meeting was in progress. I made my way to the Senate House, and when I arrived, my question was confirmed. It seemed like a low-key meeting: general updates, plans for training and war games, promotions and such, and maybe expanding New Rome. I stood in the shadows of the entrance just observing the meeting.

Reyna and Jason were up front giving speeches I really couldn't care about. Some demigods and legacies were leaving the legion and moving onto college and others taking their places. It was nice not having Octavian in the meetings. He was, and still is, so damn annoying. I waited for the meeting to end. The meetings at Camp Half-Blood were boring, but they seemed like a theme park compared to these senate meetings.

Finally, Jason and Reyna ended the meeting and everyone began to file out. I stayed in the shadows looking for two people but was unsuccessful. I made my way up to the front where Jason and Reyna were getting ready to leave.

"Hey guys," I said as I climbed up onto the stage.

"Hey Nico," Jason replied as he took of his praetor's cape. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to visit some friends. Hey Reyna."

"Hey Nico," she said.

It was strictly professional between the two of us, just like I told Thalia. A simple nod between the two of us was all. She grabbed her things and left the Senate House.

"How's my sister doing?" Jason asked.

"She's fine," I answered. "The Hunters are on the East coast right now. I saw her before I left. She says hi, and she wishes she could visit."

"Yeah, tell her to drop by when she can when you see her again. I miss her."

"Will do. I'm going to visit some friends. See you around."

I left the Senate House and wandered around New Rome. It was a nice place; the people seemed not to have a worry in the world. I envied that a little, but I loved doing what I do. I liked traveling and seeing new places. I saw kids playing in the streets, people running their stores, cleaning their houses, and people just relaxing on their porches. It wasn't a bad idea: settling down and starting a family, but hey, I'm only fifteen so I don't have to think about that.

I stopped at a coffee shop to grab a latte. I ordered my drink and sat down at a table outside. The sun was shining and it did not seem like there was some impending doom upon us. I guess this was the calm before the storm. The only thing I didn't know was how bad the storm was going to be. I had a feeling it was going to be on a level equal to or greater than the last Titan War and maybe on a level of the Giant War. I was lost in my thoughts when my latte was brought out.

"Here you go, Nico," the waitress said setting down my drink.

"Thank you," I responded.

"The name's Alex."

"Alex?"

"It's short for Alexis. But people just call me Alex."

"Which do you prefer to be called?" I asked.

Alexis seemed to be taken back by the question. She blushed a little and looked down. Her chocolate brown hair fell in front of her face covering her hazel eyes.

"No one has ever asked me that before," she whispered. "Everyone just calls me Alex cause it's shorter."

I stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. Alexis was just a bit taller than me, maybe by an inch and I guessed she was about my age. She glanced at my hand and her face became more red before looking back down. With my other hand, I placed it under her chin and gently lifted her head back up to allow eye contact.

"It's your name," I said gently. "People should be calling you by the name you want."

Alexis nodded her head.

"So, which do you prefer?"

"Alexis," she said.

"Well Alexis, thank you for the drink. It was nice to meet you. Remember, don't let people tell you who you are. You tell them who you are."

"Thank you Nico."

What Alexis did next caught me off guard. She pulled me into a hug and I stiffened up. I had never had this much contact with anyone besides my sisters and Percy, and those were only bro hugs. Alexis must have felt me stiffen because she unwrapped her arms from around me and backed up. There was a look of fear and sadness on her face, like she just broke something that she kept close to herself. Alexis turned and started to leave. I shook off my shock and grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked back at me, tears welling up in her eyes. I pulled her back and gave her a hug. This time she stiffened and I softly chuckled. Alexis did return the hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"Sorry for my reaction," I said rubbing the back of my head. "It's just that no one has ever shown me that type of affection before besides my sisters."

"It's okay," she said. "I surprised you. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Maybe later, we can get to together and grab a bite to eat?"

"You mean like a date?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," I answered after giving it some thought. "I guess it is a date. When-"

"I get off at five. You can pick me up at my house at six. See you then."

Alexis gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back into the coffee shop. I just stood in the middle of the outdoor area in shock. I eventually shook the shock off and grabbed my latte. As I was drinking it, I realized I didn't even know where Alexis lived. I started to head towards the shop when Alexis spotted me. She grabbed a cup from the stack and pointed at it. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. She chuckled as she pointed to me and then to the cup. _My cup_. I looked at the cup in my hand. Her name and address were neatly written on the side. I frowned and pulled out a Sharpie. I added the letters "I" and "S" to the end of her name. I held the cup up so she could see what I had done. She blushed and smiled. I smiled back and waved goodbye.

I wandered around New Rome a bit. Partly because I wanted to look around; partly cause I was lost. I eventually found the street I was looking for. I walked down the street looking for the right house. The house wasn't too grand; it was modest but was perfect for the people who lived there. I found the house towards the end of the street. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Can you get the door?" a female yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," a man replied, slightly annoyed.

Footsteps approached the door and stopped on the other side. The door unlocked and the handle turned. The door swung open revealing the man of the house.

"Hey Nico," he greeted. "What brings you -"

"Who is it?" the female asked from another room in the house.

"It's Nico."

"Invite him in."

"No really? I thought I'd slam the door in his face."

"Don't be a smart ass, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm not, that's your job, Wise Girl," Percy turned back to me. "Come on in Nico."

* * *

**That's chapter 3. I revised this chapter by adding the little bit at the end, but other than that, nothing has changed. Thanks for reading.**

**-WKH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, with the House of Hades out and me already finishing it, I had to rewrite my story that I had actually written 3 chapters ahead. I will seriously try my best not to write in spoilers, but I do warn you, I may forget and accidentally write something in from the House of Hades. You have been warned. Also, I added a little something to the end of Chapter 3. The change will be up when this chapter is published.**

**Another note: I did have a pole up but that no longer matters.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordian owns everything Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Hero of Olympus. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Percy V**

"So Nico," I began. "What brings you here?"

We were seated in the living room. It wasn't grand, but is was perfect: a sofa along one wall, TV on the opposite, a chair against the third wall, and a coffee table in the middle. I seated myself on the couch and Nico sat in the chair.

"Just wanted to stop by and say hi," he answered. "You know me, always traveling."

"You stopped by last week. What's going on?"

"Hey Nico," Annabeth said, startling me.

I turned around, surprised to see her. I hadn't heard her come down stairs. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. The silver owl necklace I had given her on our one year anniversary. On her right ring finger was a platinum band with a small diamond, a promise ring I had also given her that same day.

"Hey Annabeth," Nico replied with a small wave.

Annabeth walked over and stood in front of me. I held out my arms inviting her to sit with me. Instead, she just stood there with her hands on her hips. Then she smirked and slapped me on the cheek. It wasn't a slap that was supposed to hurt; it was one that let me know that I screwed up. But the smirk on her face let me know it wasn't too serious. It was probably for me calling her a smart ass.

Nico chuckled from his seat, and I just stuck my tongue out at him. Yes, I know, very mature of me. Annabeth sat down next to me and crossed her arms. I wrapped my hands around her and brought her onto my lap. I went to kiss her, but she just turned her head away.

"Come on, Wise Girl," I whined. "Don't be like this."

"Don't call me a smart ass then," she replied. So I was right.

"You called me a smart ass first."

She stayed quiet, refusing to look at me. I sighed.

"Fine, Annabeth, I'm sorry. You forgive?"

She finally turned to look at me, and we just stared at each other for a few seconds. We exchanged a quick kiss, and Nico made gagging noises. I just rolled my eyes at his antics.

"So Nico," Annabeth said, settling into my arms. "What really brings you here?"

"Has anything unusual be happening around here?" Nico asked.

"Like what?"

"Demigods disappearing."

"No, everyone is here," I said. "Why? Is it happening at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Not exactly. Demigods that are about to be brought to camp disappear before the satyrs have a chance to bring them to camp."

"How long has this been going on?" Annabeth asked, leaning forward.

"In the last two weeks, six demigods have gone missing, on their thirteenth birthday."

"What is the camp going to do about it?"

"We had a meeting today about it. No one knows what to do. We don't want to risk sending more satyrs and demigods and satyrs."

"So you came to ask us our opinion," I stated, figuring out why he came.

Nico looked a little guilty and wouldn't look at me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be getting you guys involved but -"

"Nico," I said firmly, cutting him off. "Don't be sorry. We will help you in any way we can. Right, Annabeth?"

"Of course," She agreed. "Just don't come to us to solve minor problems."

Annabeth close her eyes and leaned back against me. I took her hands in mine and rubbed small circles on the back of them. It seemed to help her think knowing I was right there with her.

"I suggest," Annabeth finally spoke. "You bring the demigods being watched over to camp as soon as possible. Get them out of danger."

"What about the six already missing?" Nico asked.

"Have people keep a look out for them," I said. "But do not send people out to look for them."

"Thanks guys," Nico said, getting up from the chair. "Sorry about asking for your help."

"It's fine Nico," I said. "Tell everyone at camp we say hi."

Nico nodded and ran off into the shadows. I sighed and relaxed back into the couch. Annabeth leaned into me with my arms around her protectively. We stayed like that for a few minutes before Annabeth got up and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To take a shower," she replied. "We have a date tonight."

"I know."

"I suggest you clean up the mess in the kitchen."

I groaned as I got up off the coach. I was in the process of cooking some food, but Nico's knock on the door had startled me. I know it's been a year, but my nerves have never been, probably never will be, the same since - the incident. I can't bring myself to same the name, I never would say the name again. I was just about finished cleaning up when I heard Annabeth scream. I ran up stairs and flung open the bathroom door.

Annabeth had pressed herself into a corner of the shower. She had one hand holding a towel around herself, and the other was pointing to the opposite corner. I looked to what she was pointing at: a spider. The spider was no bigger than the escape key on a laptop. Two years ago, I would've snickered at her and made a joke, but after everything we have gone through, I didn't even dare to think of one.

I walked over to Annabeth, picked her up, and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. She clung to me like I would disappear at any minute. I set her down on the bed and turned back to get rid of the spider. As I reached for the door, I felt Annabeth wrap her arms around me.

"Don't leave me," Annabeth mumbled into my back.

"I'm just going to get rid of the spider," I told her.

"Well, hurry back."

I rushed out of the bedroom and back into the bedroom. I found the spider sitting in the same spot Annabeth found it. I grabbed some toilet paper and killed the spider. I took the wad of toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet. I walked back to the bedroom and found Annabeth asleep in the bed wearing one of my t-shirts. I walked over her and kissed her on the forehead. I turned to get changed, but Annabeth had grabbed my left hand.

"You said you wouldn't leave me," she whispered.

"Give me a minute."

I walked over to the dresser and changed into a tank top and a pair of workout shorts. I walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled into bed next to Annabeth. She rolled over on top of me, with her head resting on my chest.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Confession time: This part I didn't have to change, I was just too lazy to type this up. I had it hand written in a notebook, but I couldn't get myself to type it. I guess I was motivated by the House of Hades.**

**I'm sorry. But I do promise the rest of the story has to changed slightly because it does affect how the middle and end of the story is written. I swear on the River Styx.**

**I hoped you enjoy.**

**-WKH**


	5. Author's Note (Sorry)

**Sorry, but this is just an author's note. I want your, my reader's, input on part of this story. Do you guys want me write about Nico's date with Alexis and Percy's date with Annabeth, just one of them, or neither of them? It would be great to know what you guys think.**

**Thanks**

**-WKH**


End file.
